Love Blooms
by kittyrin
Summary: I'm just going to let you read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**(A/N): Hello this a new story idea I have had for a while I hope you like. Monthly updates, I do not own "The Wallflower."**

Ch. 1

"Dad I think you burnt the toast."

"Daddy I can't find my bag."

"Hold on, I… OUCH!"

This is only a few things said in the morning as Takenaga Oda was getting his kids, Hiroki and Ami, ready for school. Ever since his wife, Noi, died almost two years ago he had been taking care of his kids all by himself, well almost

"Hello, can we come in?" said a voice from the front door. His old friend Sunako Takano had been helping him ever since his wife got sick, and after her own husband, Kyohei, had passed away.

She had come over with her three kids Kazuya, Aya, and Seishiro; as they walked in all four of them smelt something. "It smells like Uncle Take was trying to cook again," stated Kazuya. His mother just smacked the back of his head.

"No he's right Aunt Sunako," confirmed Hiroki. "He tried making toast."

Sunako sighed as she walked into the kitchen to help make everyone a none burnt breakfast.

"Aya help Ami finish getting ready, and Hiroki make sure you and your sister have everything at the door before we leave," said Sunako making sure everything looked eatable.

"You do remember I said I would get the kids to school today, right?" questioned Takenaga as he cleaned up the mess and got the table ready.

"I know," stated Sunako as she put the breakfast on the table. "But I also remember you saying that you had an important meeting with your father as well, and figured that you probably would need help, like always."

"Yeah your right, but I can still get the kids to school," Takenaga reequipped. "Besides you have been taking the kids to school for the past two weeks, along with some other things. I think I should at least be helping more."

"I don't mind, but I wish sometimes you would get some help, especially with the cooking," said Sunako as she striated his tie.

"After the last one, hell no!" exclaimed Takenaga. "I'm tired of these women helping only to find out that they are trying to marry me, heck I found one of them in my bed naked!"

"Hmm, yeah you got a point, but for the kid's sake at least find someone to cook for you," Sunako smiled at him patting his tie.

"I don't know about that, we'd miss your cooking too much," Takenaga smiled back.

There was a peaceful moment until they heard, "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Yes, come and get it."

As everyone sat down for breakfast the food was almost gone in an instant, especially from the Oda children.

"Thank you Aunt Sunako for saving breakfast," Ami said with a little smile and jelly on her face.

Sunako smiled back at the little girl as she helped clean her face. "Sure thing sweet heart."

Soon everyone was full and ready to leave for either work or school.

"Remember you three I will be picking you up after school today," stated Sunako to her children.

"Yes mom," said all her children.

"Bye Aunt Sunako have a great day at work," called out the Oda kids.

"I'll call you later if I need you to pick up the kids or not," said Takenaga as he also made his way into his car.

"That sounds alright, and don't be late for your meeting," said Sunako as she made her way to her car.

Finally everyone was off. It had taken them a long time to get a routine going for both families. But with the help from their other friends and family, the two families were able to work together.

However their friends were starting to see something that they weren't and had been thinking about how they would make their plan come to wishen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Ch. 2

"So I was thinking we could start a new school in the country sides that have more flowers, then the city, or remodel some of the old schools," stated Takenaga at his meeting with his father and a few of their main board members.

"That's a wonderful idea!" exclaimed one of the board members. "I know just the place."

Mr. Oda was very proud of his son, he may have questioned his choices when he was younger, but he had seen his son change for the better. His son had married a beautiful woman, and had given him two beautiful grandchildren. It tour him up when his daughter-in-law had passed away, including his own son.

After a short time he advised his son that he should get some help around the house, besides having his friend Mrs. Takano always helping. It wasn't that he didn't like the young woman, but he thought she shouldn't have to help him all the time, especially after her loss a few months back. However, he had been thinking that the maybe she should be the main one helping him, after all those housekeepers failed, and that he could see something growing between the two of them.

After the meeting was done Mr. Oda and Takenaga went to have a private talk between them. "So how are my grandchildren?" asked the older man.

"They are as fine as they can be," the younger man said with a small smile. "You would be proud both Hiroki and Ami passed their mid exams with A pluses."

"That's wonderful, and what about you, have you thought about trying to look for help again, maybe even if it's someone to cook for you?"

"My cooking is not that bad, but the answer is no," stated Takenaga with a glare. "After that last one I think I'm done with finding help."

"You know men unlike yourself clean to and cook," stated his father.

"I don't know with me and my friends we just attack crazy people."

His father just sighed, "If you feel that way so much, then why not go ahead and start dating your friend Sunako Takano, and then marry the girl, exclaimed Mr. Oda. "I hear from her as well about how you are terrible at house work and cooking. I feel so sorry for her, I told her I wouldn't mind paying her, but she refused and said she is happy to help."

Takenaga just stared wide eyed at his father, jaw dropped at what he just said. "I'm not going to just date her so she can keep cleaning for me!"

"Oh come now, I've seen how you two look at each other sometimes. I'm surprised you're not dating her yet."

"I've been thinking the exact same thing." Both Oda men turned around to see one of Takenaga's friends Ranmaru Morii standing in the door way. "You two already act like your married anyway."

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked the other young man getting annoyed at his longtime friend.

"I just stopped by to see if you are coming to party to celebrate my 12th anniversary this year? Tamao went to ask Sunako the same thing." Ranmaru had finally done what no one thought he would do, and that was getting married. He had finally decided to marry Tomao Kikunoi, to his parent's relief, and their wedding had been the biggest event of the year, also with an almost kidnaped groom by some jealous women. However thanks to all their friends especially Noi and Sunako, they had saved the groom before he became a sex slave.

"Well I was thinking about it, but I don't know," said Takenaga looking a bit down.

Both his father and Ranmaru looked the poor man. "Oh come on I know it was hard on both you and Sunako last year, and both Tomao and I understood. But we both would love it if two of our other best friends could be there with us celebrating our lives together. And besides if you go I'm pretty sure that Sunako will come too."

Takenaga thought about what his father and best friend had said. Both he and Sunako felt bad about not being there for their friends, but it had almost been a year when their spouses had died. Plus he wouldn't have mine spending time with Sunako when she's not doing something for him or his kids.

"Well if Sunako goes then I'll be there," he said looking to the side. Both Mr. Oda and Ranmaru looked at each other and smirked.

In a blink of an eye, Ranmaru had his phone out. "He said he would do it if you came Sunako."

Takenaga about fell out of his chair. "Did you really just call her to make us both go?"

"_**Not quite Takenaga, but he does have it on speaker phone just like I do**_," said Tomao voice over the phone.

"What?" Takenaga asked struck.

"_**Yeah my thoughts exactly**_."


End file.
